ET: Galáctico Amor
by Sky Rocker Angel
Summary: Más allá del tiempo y la distancia, cuando todo fue olvidado para volver a empezar, ¿el universo logrará unir lo perdido? O ¿solo tratará de eliminarlo? Sci-Fi/Romance/Action. Principalmente Tendershipping.
1. Galactic Prologue

**No está basado en: **E.T.: El extraterrestre.

**Historia Basada: **_Nuova Galactica "In this universe, The time is the key of all". _Y de forma inspiradora en la canción: _E.T. de Katy Perry y en anime: del Opening de Onegai Teacher! y del Ending de Kannazuki no Miko: Agony. (Solo el ritmo de las canciones, no por mucho las letras)_

**Autora: **Kathy A. (Ambas historias, aunque ninguna está terminada oups! xD)

**Géneros: **Ciencia ficción /Romance/ Acción-Aventura/ Y creo que drama ._.

**Personajes pertenecientes a: **Kazuki Takahashi, Yu Gi Oh! Y alguno que otro que aparezca me pertenece como OC's.

**Significado de las siglas: _E.T._**_ (**E**xtraterrestrial **T**endershipping.)_

Sin mayores contratiempos, ¡espero que les agrade!

* * *

**E.T.**

**[~Galáctico Amor~]**

* * *

Quizá la muerte separe nuestras almas y las vuelva extrañas a nosotros

…A quienes somos, a quienes conocimos…

…Pero entonces, el preciso instante de nuestras vidas, el presente…

¿Puede ayudarnos a cambiar… el tiempo, el mañana?

* * *

**_Kioto, Japón, 31 de Diciemb__re de__ 1999_**

- ¡Kurai! ¡A desayunar!— aquel es el llamado que hace mi madre cada vez que me demoro para llegar a la mesa. La verdad no me gusta hacerla enojar pero, creo que es algo que muy pocas veces puedo evitar.

- ¡Voy mamá! — mejor le contesto para que no se moleste y crea que no la escuché, sé que se preocupa por mí, ya que soy el único hijo que tiene y pues… el único que pudo tener…

¡Oh! Dejen que me presente, aunque no es muy común de mi parte, mi nombre es Hinorama Kurai, tengo doce años, voy en sexto de primaria en una escuela que queda a solo dos kilómetros de mi casa. Y por el momento solo siento que son unos entrometidos en este nuevo día, ¿Qué les parece?

- ¡Kurai! ¡Hermanito! — Bien, cuando dije que soy el único hijo que tiene me refería a… ya saben… que ella pudo resguardar nueve meses dentro de su vientre. — ¿Ya te vas a la escuela?

- No Saku, aun no me voy, primero desayunaré. — Le sonreí y despeiné un poco, en ocasiones se vuelve un poco insoportable pidiendo cosas y saltando de un lado a otro, pero es una pequeña de cinco años, no puedo hacer que cambie.

- Ah… ya…

- ¿Acaso quieres que me marche?

- ¡No hermanito! — Salta para que la cargue y me dirijo hacia la cocina. —Es que solo quería saber si llegarías temprano, el festival comienza hoy y yo quería ir.

- No lo sé, recuerda que depende de las cosas y tareas que me dejen en el día.

- Ah… tienes razón… — recargó su cabeza en mi hombro, le gusta hacer eso para conseguir las cosas, hasta con mi padre lo ha hecho.

- Bueno, te tengo que bajar pues debo desayunar, entonces así sabré si puedo llevarte hoy o no.

- ¡Por supuesto! — auch, creo que gritó muy cerca de mi oído. — Sí terminas temprano me llevas.

- Claro, pero sino ya sabes. — asintió para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba mi madre, a lo cual yo fui a la mesa, tengo hambre y no puedo llegar así a la escuela, sería como una pesadilla.

- Kurai, ¿Qué tal si llevas también a tu amigo? — pregunta después de un rato, quizá mi querida hermanita ya le dijo sobre la idea de ir precisamente hoy al festival.

- Pero, mamá, no sé cuánta tarea tenga y…

- Eh, nada de peros. Además acabo de decir que puedes llevar a ese amiguito del que tanto hablas.

- De… ¿Ryan?, madre no creo que le dejen, y para acabar el caso, he visto muy poco a sus padres.

- Ay pero no creo que sean tan aguafiestas y menos si jamás lo ven salir con alguien que no seas tú. — bueno, hasta este punto, mi madre tiene razón, Ryan es algo tímido, además de ser nuevo en el colegio desde hace al menos dos meses, para mi parecer es un chico normal, aunque bueno yo tampoco soy lo bastante normal así que ya entenderán a que quiero llegar. — Anda, que Saku ha estado esperando el festival desde hace más de un mes.

- Está bien, solo con una condición. — digo después de haberme terminado tan delicioso desayuno, creo que no duró mucho tiempo en el plato… — Que hoy no voy a hacer los quehaceres cuando llegue.

- Hmph…— la dejé pensativa, es buena señal. — Bien, no harás hoy los quehaceres, te salvaste porque quiero que Saku se divierta. — Comenzó a lavar los trastes tranquilamente, yo luego limpié los propios y salí después de despedirme de ambas.

¡A dirigirme al colegio! ¿Notan el sarcasmo?

- ¡Kurai! — escucho mi nombre un poco lejos de donde me encuentro, llevo ya la mitad del primer kilómetro, en este espacio de tiempo siempre me encuentro con…

- ¡Ryan! — ese es mi querido amigo, tiene la misma edad que yo, solo que su contextura lo hace ver algo dulce y delicado, casi como una chica, por eso lo molestan en ocasiones. —Buenos días.

- Buenos días Kurai, ¿Cómo te fue ayer después de clases?

- Me fue genial, llegué cansado de básquet, me mandaron a limpiar toda la sala, luego a que jugara con mi hermana y para acabar, terminar de hacer tareas…

- Uff, fue mucho…

- Sí, ni lo menciones, esos principiantes en básquet pueden dañar al equipo, pero espero se afiancen mas antes de que tengamos algún partido importante. Y ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

- Pues, yo… no hice mucho, solo… solo hice mi tarea… hice la cena… y luego a descansar, no tenía mas nada que hacer.

- Al menos uno de los dos está feliz… —suspiro, es que, en ocasiones creo que las cosas se vuelven cada vez más pesadas, por eso un día mi madre me dijo que cada vez que crecía habían mas responsabilidades.

- ¿Por qué no lo estás? No creo que sea eso tan malo, peor es estar en mi caso, no me dejan hacer nada.

- Hahaha —me reí algo fuerte haciendo que mi amigo solo me mirase sorprendido. — Pero no creo que sea por nada.

- Tal vez…

Después de ello seguimos nuestro camino hasta la escuela, ya no faltaba mucho así que llegamos justo a tiempo. Luego de aquello pasaron las horas sin que nos diéramos cuenta, cuando llegamos a la última hora, nuestra maestra de arte, emocionada, quiso comenzar la clase con unas cuantas noticias.

- Bien jóvenes, como ya deben saber, se acerca uno de los festivales más importantes de esta época del año, y quería informarles que este acontecimiento se llevará a cabo, por la ayuda de algunos residentes, desde el día de hoy. — después de que terminase, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, yo ya estaba informado pues mi madre fue una de las ayudantes y mi padre patrocina parte del festival.

- Maestra, ¿Por qué adelantaron el festival? — preguntó uno de tantos.

- Pues, querían que los residentes pudieran gozar un poco más mientras llegaban personas del extranjero, así había algo de espacio para algunos eventos que se quieren realizar. Además, el colegio también formará parte del festival, puesto que los alumnos de secundaria realizarán una pequeña feria en la que todos pueden ir a divertirse.

- ¡Wow!... — gritaron la mayoría, luego comenzaron a conversar sobre el tema. Miré hacia el otro extremo, en dónde se encontraba Ryan; está muy tranquilo escribiendo en una libreta que tiene desde que llegó a este colegio, me pregunto si querrá ir al festival…

Me he quedado algo distraído viéndolo… se ve tan concentrado escribiendo que no tengo ganas de levantarme e ir a interrumpirlo, creo que sería algo imprudente de mi parte. Pero la mayoría de las veces lo soy así que, creo que esta ocasión no tiene porqué cambiar, solo tengo que esperar a que la maestra se dirija a sentarse y sé que mas de uno se parará a hablar del festival.

- Bueno, pueden tener lo que queda de la hora libre, ya que no es mucho, pues quedan quince minutos. — creo que eso no lo esperaba.

- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias Maestra! — gritamos todos al unísono, es genial cuando te quieren dejar lo que queda libre, quiere decir que están de buen humor hahaha. Ahora, a ir donde Ryan.

- Hola Ryan, ehm… ¿interrumpo algo?

- Para nada Kurai, acabé de terminar de escribir mis notas. — me miró para a continuación sonreírme, jamás he visto a alguien que haga ambas cosas a la vez, por eso lo considero especial y quizás…

- Uff que bueno, porque la maestra acaba de hablar sobre el comienzo del festival.

- ¿De veras? — sorprendido, al parecer. — Lo siento por eso Kurai, es que no presté mucha atención a lo que estaba diciendo… nunca me pasa… no sé porque esta vez me sucedió eso…

- ¿Qué te distrajeras?, tranquilo amigo mío, a cualquiera le pasa al menos una vez en la vida.

- A ti te sucede todos los días… — en el preciso momento que dijo aquello caí en la cuenta que era verdad, y me comencé a reír a más no poder. — ¿Kurai? ¿Te…te sucede algo?

- ¡Hahaha! Es que tienes razón — trato de devolver mi respiración a la normalidad porque algunos de nuestros compañeros me miran extrañados.

- Entiendo hehe…, y… ¿qué más dijo la maestra?

- Solo nos dijo que daba comienzo más temprano para que nosotros pudiésemos disfrutar de él, también que los de secundaria harán una feria aquí en el colegio.

- ¡Oh! que súper, debe ser muy divertido… — luego de ello ambos nos quedamos callados, él comenzó a organizar su mochila, dentro de cinco minutos tocaba, pero yo ya tenía todo listo así que solo era cosa de tomarla e irnos.

- ¡Y lo es! — dije de repente— Si quieres te puedo invitar ahora más tarde, ¿qué dices?

- No sé Kurai… a mis padres no les gusta que salga de mi casa con cualquiera…

- Pero yo no soy cualquiera… además creo ya conocerlos ¿no?

- Tendría que preguntarles… pero no te prometo nada eh.

- Está bien, pero sabes…— me le acerco por detrás y comienzo a despeinarlo, es muy divertido, además de que su cabello tiene un extraño color albino. — deberían dejarte o yo…

- ¿Qué harías?

- Ni idea — nos comenzamos a reír hasta que…

-*Ring Ring Ring*-

- Bien jóvenes se acabó la clase, nos vemos luego de estas pequeñas vacaciones, espero que disfruten del festival.

- ¡Hasta pronto maestra! — luego de que la maestra cruzara el marco de la puerta todos saltaron felices y comenzaron a salir, contándonos a nosotros.

Después de sacar todo de nuestros casilleros y dirigirnos a la salida, corrimos hasta un parque que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, nos gusta llegar por el camino más corto, sobretodo porque los padres de Ryan son muy estrictos y misteriosos.

- ¡Rápido Ryan! — le llevo la delantera, aunque en otras ocasiones él me ha logrado ganar.

- ¡Espera Kurai!

Me giré para ver por donde venía, cuando me fijé, más atrás se acercaba uno de esos muchachos de secundaria que nos molesta a ambos, no podía esperar a que se diese cuenta de que ya lo había visto, así que corrí un poco para que Ryan tomara mi mano y así salir disparados hacia la salida del parque y poder escondernos en un árbol que quedaba en la acera del otro lado de la calle.

- Kurai ¿Por qué salimos tan rápido? — se sentó exhausto e hice lo mismo.

- Porque Hitashi venía a unos metros detrás… no creo que quieras llegar a casa teniendo que inventar explicaciones…

- No… para nada, ¿ves si salió también?

- Deja que me fije… — asomé mi cabeza un poco fuera del árbol para responder aquella pregunta. Sí, estaba allí afuera mirando hacia ambos lados, cuando entendió que no había nada se adentró nuevamente al parque. — lo hizo pero, creo que ya estamos fuera de peligro, mejor nos apuramos a salir de aquí.

- Sí, lo que digas…

Luego de aquello caminamos tranquilos hasta llegar a casa de Ryan, en dónde lo pude dejar tranquilo luego de recordarle sobre la invitación del festival, al cual espero que vaya sino… bueno ¿qué puedo hacer?

- ¡Nos vemos luego Kurai!

- ¡Claro! — ¿escuché bien? Quizá sea que si vaya después de todo, aunque son muy pocas las probabilidades pero, para todo hay esperanza ¿verdad?

- ¡Kurai! ¡Hermanito!

- ¿Saku? ¿Qué haces por acá? — la vi llegar hasta saltar a abrazarme, mi mamá venía un poco mas lejos. — O hacen…

-Solo veníamos a comprar algunas cosas antes de irnos al festival, luego tu padre no querrá que salgamos de casa tan tarde.

- Bueno si tiene razón… — mi padre se enfada si salimos tarde de casa, pues puede sucedernos algo.

- También pensábamos ir a buscarte, pero recordé que siempre vas hasta la casa de Ryan… ¡¿Nos vamos ya al festival?! — gritó mi hermanita emocionada.

- Pero que cosas dices Saku, debemos dejar primero que llegue a casa, ¿no crees?

- Sí… lo siento Kurai… — bajó para dirigirse adónde mi madre y así caminamos juntos hasta llegar a casa.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme para ir al festival una llamada anticipada a mi salida cambió un poco algunos de mis planes para el resto del día… — ¿Sí? ¿Ryan?

_- Hola Kurai, es que quería decirte que no podré ir al festival… mis padres tienen que partir ahora más tarde y creo que tendré que irme con ellos..._

- ¿De verdad?... Pues, entonces iré a despedirme ahora ya que…

_- No, ehm Kurai, mis padres están algo ehm… estresados y son muy pocos sociales sabes…_

- Claro… bueno si tampoco que quisiera que se fueran de mala manera pero, si así son las cosas entonces, espero que tengan un buen viaje…

_- Gracias Kurai… _

- Se te extrañará mucho… no te olvides de quienes conociste si es que el viaje es permanente…

_- No lo haré… hasta luego._

- Hasta luego…Ryan... — colgué y miré a mi mamá, quién me observaba con una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Sucedió algo con Ryan?

- Al parecer, se marcha de la ciudad… — suspiré con algo de tristeza — creo que sus padres tienen asuntos que atender en el exterior…

- Me imagino, pero no te pongas triste eh, algún día se volverán a encontrar y podrán jugar de nuevo como antes — se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente para luego despeinarme un poco.

- Puede ser pero y si… ¿no nos volvemos a ver? — caminamos hasta la entrada de la casa, donde mi pequeña hermana nos esperaba ansiosa.

- Kurai, claro que algún día se volverán a ver… quizá no hoy nuevamente o mañana… — tomó a Saku entre sus brazos luego de ya haber cerrado la puerta, mientras yo seguía escuchándola. – Pero si tal vez en el futuro, después de todo, el mundo da muchas vueltas.

- Siempre tienes razón mamá…

En todo lo que quedó del trayecto no hablé de nada más, escuchaba a mi hermanita hablar y a mi mamá riéndose con ella, pero no tenía ganas para unirme a la conversación. Sí, ya sé que saben porque de un momento a otro estoy algo deprimido, y no me molestaría ahora mismo que me lo restregaran en la cara. Ryan era uno de los únicos amigos que tenía en el colegio, pues como había dicho anteriormente, no es que sea muy normal para los de mi edad, hago hasta más que ellos, por eso en ocasiones los considero retrasados y no me importa que me molesten.

Pasamos por el parque para llegar primero a la feria que realizan los de secundaria, luego, como el festival es solo a unos pasos de la escuela, a todo lo largo de la calle, podremos divertirnos como se manda.

En estos momentos son las cinco de la tarde, espero podamos disfrutar de todo antes de las diez, hora que nos dio mi padre para poder llegar a casa, ya que los desfiles y actos ya han acabado para entonces.

- ¡Mira Kurai! ¡Ya hay mucha gente en la feria! — Saku está muy emocionada, no es la primera vez que viene al festival pero, es interesante que le agrade que siempre tengan algo nuevo para sorprender al público.

- Hahaha si, ya me di…— como si fuese cosa del destino, una brisa extremadamente fría hizo que un poco de mi cabello se levantara y con ello, también que mirase hacia otra dirección… — cuenta… , madre, voy a saludar a unos amigos, sino llego ahora más tarde con ustedes, es porque estoy con ellos, ¿puedo? — dije algo serio, sin quitar los ojos de lo que estaba observando.

- Por supuesto Kurai, solo promete llegar antes de las nueve y quince para que no haya problemas.

- Si mamá, nos vemos ahora, también te veo ahora mas tarde Saku.

- Claro hermanito diviértete.

Cómo lo que estaba viendo no podía creerlo, ni tampoco saber si era verdad o mentira, corrí para tratar de alcanzarlo, se encontraba justo en la puerta de la escuela, abriéndola… esperen, ¿acaso eso no debiese tener seguro? De pronto, cuando estoy a punto de acercarme, detengo mis pasos al ver que saca un arma de la mochila que carga. Desde cuándo tiene una y lo más importante, qué tipo de arma es esa… y aun debo saber que hace aquí también.

Entro luego de asegurarme de que no haya más nadie cerca y lo sigo, no sé a que se propone con hacer este tipo de vandalismo pero lo averiguaré ahora mismo, además, se dirige hacia nuestro salón de clase. ¿Quizá será para dejar alguna broma bien planeada para antes de entrar a clases?

Pero se suponía que…

- ¡Hey! — grité en cuanto llego al salón pero no había nadie. Entonces, fue cuando miré hacia una de las ventanas, ¡estaba a punto de saltar! — ¡QUE HACES! ¡NO! — traté de llegar a la ventana antes de que lo hiciera, pero ya era tarde…, aun así no hay porqué quedarse con la duda y ver si salió herido ¿no?

Me imaginaba que estaría en el suelo tratando de respirar o moverse tan siquiera pero, no era así, estaba caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida del colegio, creo estar sorprendido pero hay algo que no cuadra, no veo nada que sospeche a que hizo algo en los segundos en que yo llegaba, y eso que soy un experto haciendo bromas hehehe…

Enserio, cambiando de tema, tengo que alcanzarlo. Pero, ¿hacia dónde fue?

- Oye Kurai… ¿Qué haces? — susurró una voz detrás de mí, estoy concentrado así que no me asusté.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿Ian?! — asustarme no significa que no me haya sorprendido, es otro amigo, pero del vecindario, no está en la misma escuela que yo pues es extranjero y en su país están en vacaciones de verano. — Y ¿Qué haces por…por acá?

- Bueno, pensé que estarías con tu mamá pero ella me dijo que ibas a estar en el festival con unos amigos, le dije que era extraño porque no sabía que conocías a otros además de nosotros…

O no, eso es malo, si mi mamá llega a creer cosas que no son me castigará… — Entonces…que… ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada, solo se quedó callada y sonrió de momento.

- ¿De verdad? Uff… creo… Ian, si la ves de nuevo le puedes decir alguna mentira.

- ¿Por qué? — dio un pequeño brinco por lo que le dije. — Kurai, tu no eres mentiroso, ¿está pasando algo que no quieres que los demás sepan?

- No, no es eso — quizá, pero no sé, eh. — Sino que estoy tratando de seguir a alguien que ahora mismo ya perdí de vista…

- ¿Quién es?, tal vez así podamos ayudarte.

- Un chico, pero que está en el colegio, no creo que ustedes lo conozcan.

- Ah bueno, de todas formas nos puedes decir, ya sabes, y si lo encuentras pueden venir ambos a los juegos, estaremos por allá. — estrechamos manos y me despedí por el momento.

Ya estaba muy lejos de la feria y quizá hasta del mismo festival; como es el primer día, muchos en la ciudad van y las demás calles se ven algo vacías, sobretodo frías por lo tarde que ya es. Pero como quizá kami-sama* esté de mi lado hoy, lo encontré caminando hacia el parque.

Como anteriormente, voy muy callado para que no se dé cuenta. Crucé hasta la mitad del parque, donde me percaté que se detuvo.

Una extraña luz apareció en la mochila que cargaba, que ahora reposaba en el suelo. Sacó lo que había dentro y entonces la luz se expandió más, molestando mis ojos e impidiéndome ver con claridad. Me escondí detrás de un árbol para poder adaptar mi vista… y volver a mirar lo que sostenía en sus manos. Parecía un control o eso era lo que quería creer.

- ¡Alta Far Estrange! — exclamó haciendo que apareciera una rara maquina que flotaba.

Hasta este punto, supongo lo que está sucediendo y no me está costando creerlo…

Una larga rampa se extendió hasta tocar el suelo, por la cual comenzó a subir lentamente, como si de una escalera eléctrica se tratase.

Salí de mi escondite y corrí lo más rápido que pude porque la rampa empezaba elevarse y quería saber que era todo esto… y por qué me lo ocultó… así que termino saltando antes de que se cerrase por completo.

El interior es algo brillante, pero al tocar las paredes se puede sentir el frío metal. Y al parecer el suelo es del mismo material pues suena al seguir caminando. ¿Ya les dije que estoy en puntitas y tratando de alcanzarlo? Aunque dentro de este lugar creo que lo volví a perder.

_-*Secuencia de auto-seguridad iniciando…*- _

- ¿Secuencia de auto- seguridad? Habré escuchado bien, pero claro, ni que fuese así de sordo…

Tal vez no fue el mejor momento para hablar, pues lo que sea que opere esta cosa detectó mi voz y ahora una red de laser trata de cortarme en pedacitos. Así que ya deben saber como debo estar de "eufórico" — ¡WAHHH! ¡Ayúdenme! — veo una puerta al final del pasillo en el que me encuentro y está abierta, así que paso por ella antes de que la red me alcance y quedo detrás de la pared de donde entré.

Las redes no lograron pasar luego del marco de la extraña puerta, que tiene una forma muy interesante… y no solo la puerta, también en donde estoy, pues es una habitación, y no cualquiera… ¿Saben cuando leen esas historietas de ciencia ficción? ¡Bueno! ¡Estoy en el cuarto que opera toda la nave!... si es que es una nave claro.

- ¡KURAI! ¿QUÉ… CÓMO LLEGASTE AQUÍ?

- Oups… — creo que ya me descubrieron. Me giré asustado. — Yo creo… que puedo explicarlo… ehm… — lo miré a los ojos y se notaba algo molesto pero, a parte de eso parecía también sorprendido.

- ¿Ehm? — imitó — Kurai, tienes que salir de aquí ahora mismo, no puedes, no, es que en realidad no sé que haces aquí.

- No yo tampoco, ¡pero solo quería que me explicaras por qué me mentiste!

- ¿Cuándo? No te he mentido nunca…

- No que va y qué es esto ¿eh?— señalé la habitación— ¿Un modelo a escala de una nave de Viaje a las estrellas?

- Pues… claro que no pero, no puedo explicártelo… — quedó cabizbajo algo apenado.

- Entonces yo tampoco tengo que explicarte nada.

- Tienes razón, no me tienes que decir nada, solo, solo salgamos de aquí, así llegas de nuevo al festival… y te olvidas de esto. — se acercó para guiarme fuera de la habitación, pero en el momento en que salíamos me giré y lo miré de nuevo a los ojos.

- No podré olvidar esto, ¿lo sabías?

- Kurai... — iba a decir algo más cuando unas alarmas comenzaron a sonar, asustándonos a ambos. Unas luces de emergencia de color azul comenzaron también a encenderse. —Oh no…

_-*Cuenta regresiva para despegue de la nave… 30 segundos…*-_

- ¡Debes salir de aquí rápido! — gritó tomando mi muñeca y corriendo por el mismo pasillo por el que pasé hace un momento.

Lo que no esperamos o yo esperaba era que la nave volviera a iniciar la secuencia de auto-seguridad, las mismas redes estaban muy cerca de nosotros y otras trampas más de defensa que empezaron a salir de la nada.

- ¡Qué es esto! — grité luego de varias trampas u obstáculos que pasamos.

- Es la secuencia de auto-seguridad… oyó tu voz incompatible con la registrada y ahora tratará de eliminarte…

- ¡En serio! ¡Sí no me lo dices jamás me lo hubiera imaginado! — dije con tono sarcástico.

- Ah, cállate… ¡mira ahora tenemos que cruzar ácido! ¿feliz?

Aumentamos como pudimos la velocidad y saltamos un charco de ácido de un buen ancho. Así seguimos corriendo, aunque no entiendo hacia dónde porque no creo que esté tan lejos la salida.

- ¡Por aquí vi la salida! Deberíamos ir por ese pasillo que sigue. — dije, pero vi que nos dirigimos a otra puerta, cerca de ese pasillo, pero que llevaba a otra parte de la nave. — Oye, hacia acá no…

- Kurai, sé que es lo que hago y te llevo por la salida más segura, por la que de seguro entraste, debe estar bloqueada.

Caminamos por el siguiente pasillo luego de aquella puerta, los colores de las paredes se hicieron diferentes y extraños, todo lo comenzaba a ver casi psicodélico. Hasta que vi que llegamos a otra habitación donde podía ver, si levantaba la cabeza, todas las estrellas que estaban adornando el cielo.

- Wow, es… muy bonito…

- Sí, en esta habitación no puede actuar el sistema, así que, si subes por las escaleras que están en la pared a la derecha… podrás… podrás… — al ver que repitió la misma palabra lo miré y en sus ojos solo había tristeza.

- Podré irme… ¿no es así? — completé y también me invadió cierto dolor. No quería irme. No quería que se marchara.

- Sí… — Y en ese momento se escuchó como los últimos dígitos para el despegue de la nave eran contados…

-*_El despegue iniciará en 10… 9…8… *-_

- Hasta… ¿luego? — pregunté sonriendo. Solo corrió a abrazarme y también le correspondí.

- Hasta volvernos a ver… Kurai… — Luego no escuché ni sentí nada… solo… caí.

-* _4… 3… 2…*-_

- ¡Kurai! ¡Hermano, despierta!

Abrí los ojos, algo asustado — ¡Ah!... ¿Saku?

- Sí hermanito, mamá dice que llegarás tarde si sigues durmiendo.

- ¡Rayos se me olvidaba que hoy hay práctica de básquet!

Me levanté rápidamente para irme a bañar, le agradecí a mi pequeña hermana que me levantara, aquel sueño que tuve… después de todo… ¿Fue un sueño?

- ¡Saku! Antes de que te marches, una pregunta…

- Dime hermanito… — sonrió y se sentó en el suelo.

- Sabes, ¿Cómo llegué ayer? — la miró y comienza a reírse, yo solo quedo extrañado por su reacción.

- Sí, con nosotras, estuviste con tus amigos en todo el festival, pero llegaste a tiempo para ver con nosotras los fuegos artificiales… hahaha acabas de hablar como si es que hubieses estado borracho hehe…

- Eh, uh… está bien es que, tuve un sueño extraño entonces…

- ¿Qué tan extraño hermanito?

- No te diré — vi que hizo una cara de reproche pero se levantó y salió del cuarto, callada. — Eso no lo esperaba…

Me bañé e hice lo que normalmente hago en la mañana antes de dirigirme a la práctica de básquet. Me despedí de todos, mi padre seguía dormido pues tuvo que quedarse inspeccionando que no había ningún percance para los otros días del festival. Salí de casa y me encontré con algunos de mis amigos del vecindario, los cuales saludé, como siempre claro está.

Aun así, en el camino, aun no dejaba de pensar en ese extraño sueño, sé que se había ido de la ciudad pero, entonces, por qué…

- Oiga, jovencito…

- ¿He? … ¿Qué…? — me giré pero al hacerlo, vi que una sombra tenía algo en manos y lo acercó a mi rostro, precisamente a mi nariz. Fue tan rápido que lo único que pude seguir pensando fue en ese sueño que tuve. Y en una solo persona. Mientras que aquella escencia recorría mi cuerpo.

- _Ryan… — y mis ojos dejaron de ver la luz._

[…]

Lejos, en el espacio, se encontraba una nave, cuyo navegante se encontraba mirando en dirección hacia la Tierra.

…_No te olvides de quienes conociste si es que el viaje es permanente…_

Apretó fuertemente un collar que colgaba de su cuello, mientras algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, no sabía como era eso posible, pero entendía el porqué.

- Jamás lo haré… te lo prometo_…Kurai…_

Y así la nave fue a mayor velocidad, desapareciendo, del Sistema Solar.

* * *

**.:||:- ****T. B. C.****-:||:.**

* * *

**********.:||:- End Of The Prologue****-:||:. **

* * *

**********Traducción de lo último** (por si acaso n-nU): T.B.C.: To Be Continued (Continuará). End Of The Prologue: Fin del Prólogo. _  
_

**Nota de la autora: **¡Bien! Sé que algunos habrán ya leído cuál fue la historia "anterior" a esta y que la desarrollé un poco mal, digo poco porque el enredo se efectuó al final en el octavo capítulo, pero, ahora que ya tengo todas las ideas claras, solo diré que no actualizaré rápido como en el otro, he estado súper ocupada este año y algunas historias, o fics, los he tenido que dejar en el aire o actualizado luego de varios meses (Hay uno que ya creo que llevaré un año sin poder actualizar o.o). De todas formas, agradezco a quienes se tomaron unos minutos en dejarme un comentario en aquella historia, espero no defraudarme ni a mi, ni a ustedes.

Bueno, ahora que creo que aclaré un poco (sino lo he hecho, pueden preguntar en los reviwes) ¿Qué les ha parecido el prólogo? Espero que les haya agradado, gustado... o que les haya dejado alguito hehe... Pueden dejar sus comentarios libremente, las opiniones valen todavía en el mundo eh, si quieren hasta tírenme tomatazos pixelados o.o (ps: creo que se puede...) hehehe.

Sin más que decir, ¡gracias por leer n.n! Ja ne!

**-/Sky Angels/- **


	2. Galactic Chapter I

**E.T.**

**[~Galáctico Amor~]**

* * *

**Capitulo I**

* * *

Un extraño televisor se encendió en medio de un cuarto a oscuras. No mostraba ningún canal específico, pues se encontraba dañado, sin embargo de las rayas negras y blancas, fueron apareciendo imágenes, las cuales, aunque no se pudiesen apreciar en su totalidad, era lo suficientemente visibles, contando ahora, que las figuras están a color, quizá, pasteles.

_- ¡A que no me alcanzas! — gritó una de ellas, luego de muchas risas._

_- ¡Lo haré! ¡Hahaha! — prosiguió la otra, con lo cual se escucharon pequeñas ramas quebrándose al ser pisadas, estaban corriendo. _

_- ¡No mentira! ¡No puedes! —volvió a reír la primera voz. —Nada más que ahora…— dijo despacio, comenzando a detenerse. —¿Qué sucede? — preguntó al no escuchar la voz de quien lo acompañaba._

_- Espera… espérame… — susurró, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando. Estiró su mano para alcanzar la de quien se encontraba allí, siendo demasiado tarde. _

_- ¡Bakura! ¡Bakura!_

[…]

- ¡Señorito Bakura! ¡Hora de levantarse! ¡Hora de levantarse!

- ¡Qué! — gritó abriendo los ojos de una vez, dándose cuenta rápidamente que se encontraba en la orilla de su cama. —¡AH! — Y cayendo de esta instantáneamente.

- Señorito Bakura –volvió a decir la voz del robot frente a él. —Debe apurarse, hoy debe calificar el examen final de control de armas a los estudiantes.

- Auch… — se levantó del suelo, masajeándose un poco la cabeza luego de tal golpe y se estiró con suma pereza. — Sí, si lo que digas… de todas formas, la mayoría no va a pasar.

- Señorito Bakura, debe creer mas en los estudiantes…—respondió el robot, yendo detrás del joven.

- A creer se va al templo, y la verdad es que ni allí se cree bien. — entró al baño, cerrándole en la cara la puerta al robot. —Ahora déjame bañarme, saldré cuando me plazca. — dijo, para luego recalcar. — Si alguien pregunta, diles que no los atenderé hasta después de la una de la tarde.

- Como diga señorito Bakura. — antes de darse la vuelta para salir de la habitación, miro fijamente el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes. — Pero son la una y media… —susurró para luego ir a abrir la puerta.

Se abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, mostrando a cierto joven enfurecido, mirando con mucha rabia al robot, mientras en su mente se imaginaba miles de formas en como acabar con él.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso desde que me levanté eh? ¡SABES CUÁNTO LLEVO DE RETRASO AHORA! — entró de golpe al baño, accionando la regadera con su voz, mientras seguía quejándose del robot, quien intentaba salir lo mas sigilosamente posible, para que no se diese cuenta. — ¡EL BENDITO EXAMEN DE LOS INEXPERTOS ESOS ES DENTRO DE DOS HORAS! ¿QUÉ ACASO YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN ROBOT DE PACOTILLA? ¡TE DIJE QUE ME LEVANTARAS TEMPRANO!

Salió del baño poniéndose una gabardina negra, y entrando rápidamente a otra pequeña habitación, de la cual igualmente salió con sus zapatos igualmente negros.

- Rayos, ahora voy a tener que dejar de tener mi buen almuerzo por tu estúpida culpa. — murmuro llegando a la cómoda y sacando de uno de los cajones un reloj de plata y una banda la cual tenía unas iniciales —¡y yo que pensaba pedir un buen filete!

- Señorito lo lamento, no volveré a cometer el mismo error... pero usted me dijo que siempre era temprano hasta la una de la tarde...

Abrió sus ojos a lo más que podía, aunque en ellos solo había rabia. —lo que te haya dicho o no, olvídalo y hazme caso en el momento. —Se dirigió por fin a la puerta, la cual abrió mediante un código digital. — ¡Y ahora haz algo bueno y arregla la habitación! —Cerro la puerta, mientras el robot, sólo suspiraba.

Y quizá ahora quieran saber en qué mundo estamos ¿no? Dejaremos qué este malhumorado joven llegue a su destino, y haremos un pequeño resumen sobre lo que es este lugar.

Este es el año 3499 del siglo XXXV, nos ubicamos en la Reon-Terra, nombre dado a la tierra desde hace algunos siglos atrás, específicamente en el comienzo de este nuevo milenio; se ha convertido en uno de los más reconocidos puertos de importación y exportación de manera interplanetaria, además de hacer los mejores esfuerzos por mejorar sus armas constantemente, ya que...No todo es tan santo, como parece.

Y si, es que desde que la Tierra es vista como uno de los planetas más ricos en cuanto minerales y recursos naturales ha ido aumentando la envidia de otras civilizaciones, que sólo poseen sus fuerzas militares, y que se componen de seres que piden por cualquier cosa para poder alimentarse o sólo sobrevivir, sin embargo, la tierra ya no es tan rica como hace ya mucho tiempo, por qué? Pues porqué el mismo suelo en todo el planeta se ha ido erosionado, los desiertos se han extendido y el nivel del mar a aumentado, desde hace muchos o cientos de años atrás, como legado de los malos usos que se le daban a estos vitales e importantes recursos. Claro, debíamos buscar una solución al problema antes de que se agravara más, no? La solución más dolorosa aunque la verdad la más útil, era que dejáramos el planeta... Y como no se podía hacer por ciertas razones, recurrieron a Las Metrópolis.

Las Metrópolis son gigantes domos que representan a los países mayores, los cuales son siete. En ellos habitan un porcentaje de las personas que han seguido adelante. Para estos tiempos, la tierra ya no se compone de casi siete billones de personas, al contrario, esta cifra a bajado, quizá quedando algo menos de los dos billones. Las Metrópolis también están compuestas por las centrales, y estas están conectadas por medio de varios metros, trenes y alguno que otro medio de transporte.

Pero de todas las centrales, la más reconocida e importante en los ámbitos científicos y militares es Monelight- Side, la cual se encuentra ubicada en la cara oscura de la Luna.

Creo que hasta aquí, ya podemos ubicarnos con el joven de hace unos momentos, el cual ya debió haber llegado a su destino: el restaurante Briguetto.

Entró tranquilamente, aunque en su rostro había algo de molestia aún no despejada, había gente dentro que lo conocía y lo saludaba, sin embargo como siempre sabían que no les iba a ser devuelto, el seguía su camino.

- ¡Hey! Comandante Schzaicer!—pero de todas formas había gente que no entendía aunque fuese mil veces repetido.

- ¿Qué? - dijo al momento de sentarse en su respectiva y exclusiva mesa, ya que el dueño del lugar era buen conocido de él.

- Bueno, quería decirle algo que llegó nuevo desde la base en Freuz...

- Espera, desde la base de Freuz? ¿Qué sucede allá?—miró al señor en frente de él, era uno de los mensajeros, estos traían la información cuando una base estaba en un planeta con escasa señal para comunicarse fuera de este.

- Sí, me enviaron de la base y ahora después de este almuerzo me dirigiría a la Orden para darles la información.

- ¿Quiere decir que hay una reunión hoy? ¿Sobre eso? — ya se estaba preocupando y a él no le gustaba preocuparse.

- Si joven comandante. — respondió seguro. —pero la verdad es que sólo tengo que decir que en ese planeta no solamente están ubicados los freuzeres, también hallaron un pequeño domo donde se encuentra al parecer otra civilización.

- Hmph, entiendo, ¿sabes a qué hora es la bendita reunión? Tengo cosas que hacer antes. — habló más calmado, apoyando sus pies sobre la mesa.

- Eh si, la reunión es luego de las siete y media de la noche. Además, de que es obligatorio sólo para los generales...

- Entiendo —dijo pensativo—gracias por los datos.

- Por supuesto Comandante Schzaicer! A sus órdenes. – terminado aquello se fue y el joven presente solo se quedó allí, esperando a que llegase una de las camareras.

- Bienvenido joven comandante— dijo una chica con un muy agudo tono de voz. — ¿Qué se le ofrece hoy? — le extendió una tabla donde podía colocar su pedido. Al terminar de ordenar, la joven miró de reojo el pedido, algo sorprendida. — Wau, que extraño, de veras te sientes bien Bakura?

- ¿Qué? —pregunto más por como lo llamo que por la misma pregunta. — a ver, no estoy mal, sino que el estúpido robot me levanto tarde, y además quien te dijo que podías llamarme Bakura?

- Hay por favor gran cosa —se burló— Ni que no nos conociéramos.

- Eso no tiene que ver en nada, mira te acabé de decir que me levanté tarde y si viste el pedido significa que estoy atrasado- miró a la chica, de piel de suave color canela, cabellos rojizos y ojos grises. Y aun así no le llama mucho la atención, ¿quizá se deba a que ya la conocía? — Si por favor podrías apurarte Caroline, no tengo toda la tarde.

- Claro joven comandante, lo que usted diga— dijo con sarcasmo.

- Muchas gracias — contestó con la misma voz de la muchacha.

Luego de esperar algún tiempo, en el que la chica le trajo su comida y digerir esta a la velocidad de la luz, pidió y la cuenta para posteriormente salir.

Ahora tenía que dirigirse a la Academia Saryent, la cual quedaba en el área norte de la Central en la que se encontraba. No duraría mucho tiempo en llegar, ya que su auto va exclusivamente en la vía aérea.

- ¡Comandante Schzaicer! Qué gusto verlo por aquí— oyó decir a alguien detrás de él.  
Se giró para saber de quien se trataba- ¡Ah! Rector Rasquiel! — ambos hicieron un saludo militar, para luego darse un apretón de manos— ¿Cómo ha estado?

- ¡Excelente! ¿Y tú? Recuerda que no tienes que llamarme rector si quieres hahaha— el hombre era de un buen porte, aunque de algo avanzada edad, quizá de unos cincuenta o más, no podría distinguirse más su nívea piel, ojos grisáceos y cabellos ahora blancos. —sabes que ya solo soy coronel retirado y tu ex profesor. — Se acercó un poco más al joven y susurró- ¿Ya te enteraste de la noticia que se ha regado? Dicen que encontraron un domo en áreas de Freuz que no pertenece a ellos.

- Si, ya me contó el mensajero que se dirige a la Orden, se encontraba en el restaurante Briguetto.

- ¿En Briguetto dices? Si estuviste por allá debiste haber visto a Caroline ¿no?

- La verdad es que fue ella quien me atendió, no ha cambiado mucho que digamos.

- No... Hahaha, mi hija sigue siendo tan mala bromista como siempre, tranquilo, algún día la veremos haciéndonos reír y no pasar por malos ratos... quizá luego de que llegue a casarse – suspiró y cerró los ojos— espero que así sea. —Le salieron unas lágrimas, más por la esperanza que por la tristeza.

- Si...— miró el reloj que llevaba puesto y se dio cuenta que podría llegar tarde. —Pues, eso espero y Rector Rasquiel... — hizo un saludo de despedida, el cual el rector vio e imitó—Fue un gusto hablar un poco de nuevo con usted.

- También fue un gusto haber hablado de nuevo con usted General... —sonrió mientras el joven solo lo miraba. — digo comandante Schzaicer.

Quizá sólo con eso había vuelto en parte su mal humor, se acordaba de que en realidad su cargo debía ser de General, él no era comandante desde hace cinco años atrás, donde había hecho una de sus mejores estrategias en el campo de batalla contra los del planeta Soux, quienes tenían la estúpida intención de querer acabar con la Tierra solo por su mayor auge comercial con otros planetas.

Respondió con un leve adiós y siguió caminando hasta el campo de práctica para encontrarse con el grupo de estudiantes que iba a tener su prueba final.

- Bien, esta es su última prueba de la clase, si se están dando cuenta, en estos instantes el campo está cambiando a un ambiente de selva – dejo que apreciaran con más detenimiento— pero no se asusten niñas de mami, es sólo una simulación de la selva Jer en Waxio, y espero que se acuerden de su clase de geografía intergaláctica de secundaria, porque si no estarán perdidos aunque no sea real. —Caminó lentamente, pasando al frente de cada uno de ellos. —Y no sólo perdidos, pues el que llegue después de quince minutos se habrá quedado en la materia más importante.

- ¡Permiso para hablar profesor!— dijo un chico algo bajo para la estatura normal de sus otros compañeros.

- Pregunte rápido Moutto. —respondió él, debía apurarse si quería llegar a la Orden antes.

- Si alguno de nosotros llegase de primero, ¿cuál sería nuestra calificación?

- Claramente que la calificación máxima, ¿qué en cuanto es? Sólo si llegan en cinco minutos al final de la simulación y han terminado el objetivo que les muestran las pulseras que llevan puestas. — chasqueó los dedos y en cada muñeca de la mano derecha de los estudiantes apareció una pulsera que mostraba mediante letras y voz el objetivo de cada uno. — Tomen las armas necesarias y recuerden todo lo aprendido en las clases, a cada uno se les estará evaluando individualmente. — caminó hasta un tele transportador, que utilizo para llegar a una sala de control del campo, el cual comenzaba a cambiar a una jungla, sorprendiendo a varios- ¡Prepárense para comenzar en quince segundos!— escucharon estos a un holograma del comandante que luego desapareció, haciendo que comenzarán a correr para ir a tomar sus armas.

Luego de que estuvieran en la línea de partida, un sonido para iniciar fue lo único que siguió para que todos tomaran su propio camino dentro de la simulación.

El veía todo desde un cuarto en lo más alto del campo. Varios comenzaron sumamente bien, aunque ya se imaginaba a otros repitiendo el año. Observaba a cada uno y tomaba notas, las cuales irían luego como una nota total.

Frunció el ceño, si se sentía algo tranquilo que para ir a la misión anterior de Freuz no lo habían elegido, ya que llevaba diez misiones casi seguidas y sin descanso alguno. Pero de pronto, comenzaba a sentir que algo de esa acción le hacía falta, porque después de tanto tiempo... quizá uno o dos... ¿años? El cuerpo, su ser y su mente, querían algo de eso que faltaba.

Siguió viendo el desempeño de cada uno, lo que le hizo recordar cuando hizo un examen parecido a ese. Sonrió un poco y movió la cámara al último estudiante que le faltaba. Su sonrisa se borró por una cara de sorpresa y ceño fruncido.

Pensó que ninguno iba a poder llegar a los cinco minutos, ya que aunque fuese la simulación de aquella selva, se apreciaba casi real, y podía ser difícil para sólo un estudiante pasar por eso sin al menos haberse asustado un par de veces.

Saltaba, golpeaba, hasta nadaba, mientras utilizaba sus armas escogidas al momento de tener que defenderse. Lo que veía era increíble, pero quizá era algo que le alegraba el día, uno de sus estudiantes si le ponía atención como debía ser.

Solo pasó un minuto más para poder llegar al final de la simulación. Seis minutos, excelentemente logrados, a su parecer. Marcó la nota en el sistema para luego terminar con los que faltaban.

- Muy bien— dijo al culminar a los doce minutos con tres de los veinte estudiantes. — mañana a primera hora podrán ver su calificación, felicito el desempeño de muchos y aconsejo ser un poco más cuidadosos e inteligentes a algunos. Pueden irse luego de dejar las armas en su lugar y les deseo suerte, espero que se puedan graduar. — terminó de hablar, y fue a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas, cuando hubo culminado regresó a revisar que estuviese todo el equipo en orden, cuando se fijó que aún faltaba alguien por irse. —Joven Moutto, ¿qué hace aún aquí?

- Disculpe profesor— dijo el joven algo tímido, era como ver a un pequeño niño por su estatura. - es que no encontraba un collar, pensé que lo había perdido en la simulación pero lo tenía en una de las armas cuando recordé así que volví para tomarla. — la mostró para que viese que era verdad, el comandante no tardó en ver lo peculiar del collar, con una gran pirámide volteada en medio.

- Que extraño collar, y vaya forma de olvidar algo de ese tamaño.

El joven estudiante quedó cabizbajo, apenado. — sí, discúlpeme profesor.

- No hay problema, es algo que aprecias. Pero si tenía que decirte algo y es que te felicito por haber logrado ese tiempo, hace mucho que no veía algo así, además de cuando yo lo había logrado. — río un poco. —espero que seas uno de los que se gradúe eh.

- Por supuesto profesor. —fue saliendo del campo — Y muchas gracias. — dijo desapareciendo por la puerta.

Se quedó algo estático, sólo mirando la puerta. Quizá estaba pensando, ¿qué pasaría más tarde en la orden?

[...]

Comenzamos la reunión de la Orden Terra, aclarando la causa de este llamado a encuentro.

Había llegado hace unos minutos atrás, los cuales utilizo para ir hasta unos asientos libres y cerrar los ojos, para reflexionar y descansar un poco.

La Orden Terra, compuesta exclusivamente por la fuerza armada global, que en su juramento rezaba la protección total al planeta y sus habitantes de cualquier tipo de amenaza, además de procurar el avance del planeta como una civilización más en la galaxia. Era uno de los poderes más grandes e influyente de la Reon-Terra.

- ¡Comandante Schzaicer!- aunque siempre había algo que quería interrumpir su felicidad. —

¿Acaso no sabe cuál es su puesto en esta Orden?

Claro que lo sabía, pero también sabía de antemano que no quería recordarlo— General Reylks— dijo abriendo lentamente sus ojos — quizá no es un gusto muy grande verlo.

- Lo sé —dijo de lo más tranquilo– pero sabes que debo recordarte que no eres Comandante aunque tú quieras decir lo contrario.

- Renuncié a ese puesto— hablo cortante.

- No puedes renunciar a un puesto y menos de general, a menos que un superior quiera.

¡No soportaba cuando le hablaban de eso! ¡Era suficiente! Dos veces en un mismo día, no podía haber una tercera. Se levantó y encaró a quien tenía en frente—Mira Yami Atemu Reylks, General de no sé qué diantres de este lugar, deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer o pensar, soy muy diferente a ti, y a quienes te han sucedido. Si yo no quise el cargo fue por una razón, y si no quiero cambiar de opinión es por lo mismo.

- Ya, tampoco era para que te pusieras furioso, sabes que sé muy bien en donde quieres estar. — el joven de cabellos tricolor, iris rubís y piel nívea, sonrió y alzo su mano para tocar el hombro de su amigo, o algo parecido. — pero de todas maneras sube, que aquí está algo vacío.

Subieron algunos escalones más, ya que la orden estaba dividida según el rango al que se pertenece, comenzando desde abajo con los comandantes, hasta arriba con los coroneles superiores.

Al llegar al área en la que pertenecía, muchos se le quedaron mirando, algo extrañados y empezaron a murmurar, cosa que le molestaba más.

- Solo respira un poco, no dejes que eso te saque de quicio— le susurro, para que no cometiera algo de lo que luego lamentaría.

De algún modo, agradecía tener a alguien que lo tratara de calmar, algunas veces anteriores había tenido malas críticas por culpa de los impulsos de querer golpear a ciertos individuos por meterse con él. Exhaló un poco de aire y se sentó junto con el otro general.

Terminaron de explicar el porqué de la reunión y una campana se hizo sonar por toda la Orden, haciendo que todos los presentes fijaran su atención al centro de la sala.

La figura de un hombre alto con cabellos largos y platinados, se hizo presente caminando lentamente hasta llegar al centro. Todos los que pudieron reconocerlo empezaron nuevamente a murmurar, ya que si había llegado a la reunión es porque era de suma importancia.

Para cuándo ya hubo llegado se hizo sonar nuevamente la campana, acallando los murmullos.

- En esta noche se encuentra en esta reunión de la Orden Terra el coronel prime ¡Maximilian Pegasus! — al terminar la frase muchos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que otros dos generales se encontraban sorprendidos.

- Espera, ¿qué hace aquí?—dijo el general Atemu, sin creerlo. —Bakura, acaso ¿tu...?

- Si yo sé qué hace ese viejo aquí pues no, que yo sepa debería estar allá... En Freuz. —interrumpió y frunció el ceño aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- Oye, pero tampoco es para que frunzas más, eso deja marcas luego, anda cálmate. —sonrió para ver si el otro podía imitarlo, aunque sabía que sería imposible.

Mientras tanto, el coronel prime tomo la palabra y se puso delante del micrófono. — Como ya deben haber escuchado, se encuentra un domo en Freuz, que no es de sus dominios, un grupo de nuestros mejores soldados a ido a tratar de comunicarse con quienes están allí, ya que todo lo que se encuentre allí nos pertenece— hizo una sonrisa triunfante y rio suave- yo he venido desde ese lugar para avisarles, que desde ahora necesitaremos refuerzos, fuertes y bien establecidos en batalla. Y no es una invitación, porque los próximos generales que salgan en la siguiente lista frente a la gran pantalla de la Orden serán quienes tendrán el deber de ir y ayudar, mientras claramente los que tengan que quedarse servirán al planeta. Gracias por su atención.

- Bien, ahora presten su total atención a la pantalla, donde se mostraran a los generales escogidos. - en ese momento, la pantalla, la cual se encontraba elevada en el centro de toda la Orden fue encendida, mostrando diferentes imágenes de la localización del planeta en el que se encontraba el otro grupo de soldados. Luego mostró en letras grandes "generales escogidos para misión final: Freuz."

Las fotografías de los generales fueron salieron una por una, por orden de rango y alfabéticamente, donde iban siendo pasadas a un segundo plano, mientras eran enseñados los demás; al momento iban siete generales escogidos.

Creía que en realidad no sería escogido y volvería nuevamente a dar clases en la academia o alguna otra labor que se le encomendase aquí en la Reon-Terra. Pero al ver su fotografía allí, en aquella pantalla, tal fue su sorpresa que ahora no solamente estaba inundado por diversas emociones, sino que también, varias dudas. Y luego de él pasaron otros dos y el general Reylks también había sido escogido, aumentando la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

- Hey, viste Bakura, fuimos escogidos. — miró al aludido, pero este se encontraba mirando la pantalla aún, pensando. — ¿Bakura? — preguntó dándole unos pequeños golpes con el codo izquierdo.

- Eh… sí — reaccionó un poco, aun distraído.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? No te alegra que por fin salgamos de este lugar.

- Sí, pero hay algo — recargó sus dos brazos sobre sus piernas, y entrecerró los ojos. — hay algo de esto que encuentro extraño…

Volvieron su vista al centro, donde la pantalla mostraba a todos los generales que irían de refuerzo al planeta Freuz, doce en total. La voz de quién antes era el que estaba explicando el motivo de la reunión se hizo nuevamente presente. — Recuerden la cantidad de soldados que deben llevar y las armas necesarias, la información acerca del perímetro del lugar, además de la misión que se está ejecutando en estos momentos en Freuz les serán enviados dentro de las próximas veinticuatro o cuarenta y ocho horas, de no haber sido enviado en ese tiempo, por favor informarlo antes de las seis horas posteriores a la última predispuesta. Se pueden retirar sino tienen alguna duda y de lo contrario reportarlo a los coroneles de la siguiente lista en pantalla. — se mostraron los diferentes nombres, ya habiendo quitado la información anterior. — El día y la hora de salida también vendrán con lo antes dicho, que pasen buenas noches.

Muchos de los que no fueron escogidos se levantaron rápidamente y salieron de la Orden, quizá algo molestos por el hecho, mientras que algunos de los escogidos, con más experiencia también salieron, y otros con sus dudas se dirigieron a los coroneles asignados.

Él sabía, obviamente por experiencia, así que decidió salir de la Orden, con otro general detrás. Miró por última vez antes de salir, allí se encontraba el coronel prime, pero había algo de todo esto, que quizá, le preocupaba.

Caminó junto con el otro general por el pasillo antes de salida de la Orden, el cual estaba compuesto por paredes de cristal donde solo era visible hacia el exterior, para mayor protección.

- Esta noche se ve perfecta eh — se estiró un poco, aun caminando detrás del peliblanco. — ¿Qué harás ahora Bakura? Yo pensaba irme a festejar un rato antes de que debamos partir.

- En ésta no me apunto general Reylks. — dijo escuetamente.

- Bueno… — se adelantó un tanto entonces, sabía que por su tono de voz no decaería en lo dicho. — pero por si acaso ya sabes, los demás estaremos en la Avenida de los Rosales, eh. — no escuchó algo por parte del joven, solamente este miraba hacia afuera, cosa que hizo que lo observara extrañado. — Bakura… — suspiró y tocó nuevamente el hombro de este. — espero que puedas resolver esa duda, y la puedas contar luego, ¡nos vemos luego! — alzó su mano en despedida y se fue.

Ahora por fin podía decir que quedaba solo él. Se acercó más al cristal y vio que lo que decía Yami era verdad: la noche se veía perfecta. Las estrellas tintineaban, y la luna llena a lo alto se apreciaba hermosa, mientras se veían alguno que otro carro aéreo cruzar por esos lados. Se quedó allí, viendo aun aquella imagen en frente suyo.

Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a sentir un pequeño dolor en su pecho. Se miró un momento en ese lugar y volvió a mirar el cielo, inhaló un poco de aire, que luego de unos segundos exhaló, sintiéndose mejor. Algo le decía que esta misión le traería problemas… ¿Quizá había sido por el coronel ese? Siempre que lo veía sentía que sucedería algo que no quería, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás… y lo que más odia también sucede en esos y estos momentos: el preocuparse. Ya que él es una persona que ve la vida como un juego de mesa, donde debes mover bien la pieza y hacer las mejores jugadas, sino, estarás en desventaja y lo peor, perdiendo.

Y de una ráfaga de recuerdo, como si de un botón hubiese sido activado, recordó un tanto el sueño que había tenido en la mañana, claro, no significaba nada de lo que estuviese pasando ahora, solo que, quería salirse de tema, eso era todo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y cerró suavemente los ojos y se apartó del cristal, retomando su camino.

Quizá iría a dónde se encontraban los demás soldados y generales, a ver si se le pasaba el remolino de dudas sin responder. Y la pasaba bien un rato, ya que los días siguientes, podrían llegar a ser más pesados que los que él recordaba, de años anteriores.

* * *

**.:||:- ****T. B. C.****-:||:.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **taran! sii terminé el primer capítulo! bueno, ahora si puedo decir que aunque algunos por ahí deben conocerla, la presentaré de todas formas, ella es como mi hermanita por así decirlo y algo más tranquila por no cometer aun la cercana muerte a alguien, cosa contraria a su servidora, mi BFF! : Sky Angel "Light" Steffy!

**Steffy: **hello! gusto en conocer a algunos y ver a otros... creo...

**Kathy: **cómo que crees?, bueno ya que, también quería que conocieran a cierto tipo de 'humanoide', pero como que no le gusta este tipo de historias hehehe, al menos creo que puedo conformarme que soporte cuando le hablo de esto...

**Steffy: **te soporta por otras razones - dice cantando.

**Kathy: **... ahora tú también... bueno, cambiando de tema hehehe, espero que les haya gustado, agradado o alguito n-n, el alguito siempre vale.

**Steffy: **yep! y agradecemos a quienes se han pasado a leer un rato ^-^

**Kathy: **bueno, hasta aquí nos despedimos, por si no hay otro cap antes de las próximas fechas, esperamos que tengan unas muy felices fiestas! Ja ne!

**-/Sky Angels/- **


	3. Galactic Chapter II

**E.T.**

**[~Galáctico Amor~]**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

* * *

—Señor, ¿aun… aún se escucha? — dijo uno de los dos valientes soldados que se adentraron en lo que llamaban 'una extraña selva' antes de llegar a lo que era el centro del domo.

A unos varios kilómetros, lejos de ese lugar, se encontraba la base hecha por la Reon-Terra, para asegurarse de que estarían a salvo si algo llegase a complicarse en la misión.

—Se escucha fuerte y claro. — respondió el comandante en frente del aparato que les servía de ayuda para comunicarse. El general y otros varios detrás de él, escuchaban igual, atentos de cualquier situación. — ¿Qué es lo que han visto hasta el momento?

—Nada, solo plantas, árboles, y unos bichos, todos muy raros, pero nada de peligro. — respondió en un susurro. Viendo en diferentes direcciones y a cada una de ellas, apuntando con el arma que tenía en mano.

Del lado de la base, todos escuchaban, luego de la respuesta del soldado, solo los pasos de ambos, haciendo crujir pequeñas ramitas que estaban en el suelo. La habitación entera estaba callada, hasta que un sonido ensordecedor los hizo taparse los oídos y el grito de los soldados tampoco se había hecho esperar.

—¡Señor! — habló con miedo. —¿Ha escuchado aquello?

—Por supuesto. — respondió rápidamente el comandante. Girando el asiento. —necesito que traigan a un especialista ¡rápido!, hay que calcular la escala de ese sonido. General Kaiba. — dijo, mirándolo, serio. —¿Les decimos que se devuelvan?

El hombre de excelente y muy seria apariencia, observó el comunicador frente a él. Habían utilizado solo la comunicación por voz, ya que no quería 'provocar' pánico entre quiénes quedaban en la base. —No. — contestó. — Déjalos, que sigan un poco más.

—Pero… general… podrían… —susurró inseguro. — ¿Está usted seguro? — observó que solamente se mantuvo pensativo, cerrando sus ojos con lentitud, afirmando así, que los soldados debían seguir. Giró nuevamente el asiento, ahora tomando el micrófono del comunicador. — Sigan, no se detengan por ello.

—Por supuesto señor. — fue la respuesta del soldado. Nuevamente se escucharon sus pisadas. Quienes estaban en aquella habitación de la base, volvieron a su silencio.

Crujían las pequeñas ramas que pisaban a su paso. Hasta que se detuvieron y el comandante, preocupado, volvió a hablar. — ¿Se encuentran…? — pero no pudo seguir por otro sonido igual o quizá hasta más fuerte que el anterior. Varios dentro de la habitación, además de los soldados, volvieron a gritar, de sumo dolor.

—General Kaiba, sáquelos… —dijo el comandante en un hilo de voz. — Otro sonido como ese… podría dejarnos sordos… a todos.

Pero el general se negaba, esos soldados debían llegar al centro, dónde él creía, sospechaba y tenía la intuición, de que debía haber algo, alguna civilización, que los freuzeres encerraron allí. —La supervivencia es del más fuerte y capaz. Si creen que es demasiado para ustedes, ¿Por qué siguen aquí?

El comandante lo miró, antes de escuchar a los soldados correr. Ahora no crujían pequeñas ramas, ahora se escuchaba como los troncos y ramas más grandes de los árboles caían. También podían escucharse pisadas de algo enorme, como una gran fiera.

Las armas de ambos soldados daban a todo lo que podían, corrían y miraban hacia atrás para retrasar, al monstruo, que los perseguía. Un horrible gruñido los hizo a todos volver a mirar el comunicador. — No, por favor, ayúdenos, ¡ayuda! ¡señor!— gritó, desesperado.— las municiones de las armas se nos han terminado, y estamos acorralados, ¡ayuda, por favor, ayuda!

Luego de ello, algo se quebró y lo que creían que podía ser la fiera, comenzó a hacer ruidos, que distinguieron como de que, se estaba _alimentando._ El nuevo grito agudo del soldado que mantenía la comunicación, los aterró aún más, mientras se escuchaba como algo se partía y se cortaba en trozos.

El general solo se dio media vuelta, rumbo a la puerta. "_Espero, que esos refuerzos que dijo el coronel prime, lleguen lo más pronto posible_". Chasqueó la lengua y salió de allí, calladamente. El comandante lo vio irse, volvió su vista al comunicador, suspirando, para posteriormente, apagarlo.

[*-…-*]

El televisor se encendió nuevamente, las líneas blancas y negras volvían a enseñar unas imágenes, comprensibles luego de algunos segundos.

—_¡Hahaha! No te vuelvas a caer así ¿sí? _—_ dijo la voz que felizmente iba delante suyo._

—_Claro que no —sonrió, caminando unos pasos más. — Pero creo que no podré seguir estando así… aquí…_

—_¿Por qué? — preguntó, volviendo su semblante a uno triste. _

—_Porque, podría… — su voz quedó en un susurro, se sentó en el suelo, tratando de calmar su respiración. — podría…_

—_¿Qué te sucede? — solo veía sus lágrimas caer, mientras la imagen del ser frente a él se hacía borrosa. —No… no de nuevo… ¡Bakura!... ¡Bakura! _

[…]

—¡Oye! ¡Bakura! ¡Comandante! — chasqueó varias veces los dedos. — Ah ya sé… —susurró, pensando. —¡General Schzaicer!

—¡Qué quieres ahora! — gritó, levantándose.

—¡Que te despiertes! — comenzó a reírse, para pasar a un rostro más serio y calmado. — Te quedaste dormido, y estamos aún en el bar.

Sí, su cara no podía ser más de sorpresa, se acordaba que luego de haber salido de la Orden y subido a su automóvil, lo pensó mejor y fue a parar a la Avenida de los Rosales, donde encontró al general Reylks, y a varios más conocidos. Luego de allí, unos tragos de más al parecer lo habían dejado sin sutileza en la inconsciencia.

—Creo que, no te acuerdas mucho de lo que pasó cuándo llegaste aquí, ¿cierto? — dijo, mostrando una leve sonrisa, para no caerse de la risa. — Si quieres, puedo recordártelo, eso sí, primero tengo que decir que fuiste el más aburrido de todos.

—Entonces, ¿para qué me lo contarás?

—Porque te sacarás de quicio… — se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza. — Ay general… noche para disfrutar y usted de amarguín. ¡Y tan solo con veinticinco años! ¿¡A dónde llegará la juventud de hoy!?— gritó, alzando sus brazos en queja.

—Y mientras yo pensaba que me había pasado de copas…—susurró. — General Reylks, ¿seguro de que no te pasaste también?

En aquel momento, iba pasando una muchacha, con un vestido que trataba de no dejar tanto a la imaginación, limpiando la mesa en la que ambos habían caído rendidos en la madrugada. Oyó parte de la conversación y se acercó al general Schzaicer.

—Pero si, señorito, el joven que tiene al frente fue el ganador de quién era el que más tragos podía tomar, y la cantidad, mejor ni se la digo, porque se podría comprar todo este lugar con ese dinero.

Miró incrédulo al general frente a él. Con los ojos extrañamente entreabiertos y una sonrisa algo burlesca, comenzó a reírse. — ¿Es enserio general Reylks? No que usted…—risa—… era uno de los más…—más risas—… aplicados y juiciosos de los líderes de toda la organización militar… — bien a ese punto se le acabaría el aire.

Hizo algunos sonidos burlándose de su amigo. — Que gracioso, Bakura…, todo porque estás celoso de que tú no la pasaste de maravilla.

—Es lo que menos me importa en estos instantes… — se estiró un poco. — Después de todo, ¿Qué hora es?

La joven, que aún se encontraba escuchando la conversación, le respondió. — Pues, son las diez de la mañana, señorito.

Tomó lentamente sus cosas y caminó a la salida sin decir una palabra más.

El general Atemu lo observó confundido. — ¡Bakura!

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — preguntó sin girarse, empujando la puerta para salir del local. — Acabo de dejar el dinero total de mi cuenta, y si estás tratando de preguntar por qué me voy tan apresurado, tengo otras cosas que hacer antes de partir, ya sabes, a algunos si nos dejan más responsabilidades que a otros…

—Hmph —musitó. — Sí, claro, tienes razón, adiós. — expresó cortante, y con una mirada molesta.

Hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha empujaba lentamente la puerta. Salió dejando escapar un suspiro cansado y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Algo le decía que el día de hoy sería más largo que ayer.

Tenía que recoger algunos documentos en la oficina que él disponía en la central militar, al noreste de la Metrópoli. Lo que quizá le molestaba era que debía ir a la graduación de los estudiantes que lograron alcanzar su objetivo de volverse cadetes, gran cosa, si todas esas familias supieran que les espera un extenso y muy difícil camino por seguir para convertirse en algo más que simplemente dirigir gente, si también supieran que este trabajo no es como ser simplemente un ingeniero o un abogado, o cualquier otra profesión. Estar jugando con tu propia vida, proteger al planeta y explorar muchos, además de acabar con la vida de otros si así se requiere no es cosa fácil, al menos, prácticamente así lo veía él. La graduación sería a las cinco de la tarde, y a esa hora pensaba estar descansando, si, por eso es su mal humor.

El camino a su oficina fue aburrido, no había nadie a estas horas. Entre los documentos que pensaba buscar estaban algunos papeles personales y otros de la misma oficina, que quería guardar mejor en su departamento, en caso de que alguien quisiera venir a buscar sus cosas y hacer quién sabe qué cosas con ellos. No confiaba en nadie, ni tan siquiera a los que tenía más cerca suyo, ya que, desde muy pequeño, le enseñaron que esos eran los peores.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina con un código especial el cual era únicamente conocido por él.

La oficina de un general… aunque no quisiese admitirlo nunca, grande y adecuada para que cuando fuese utilizada no faltase nada, y no se necesitase de segundos para cumplir una tarea encomendada por los coroneles superiores. Miró alrededor y se dirigió a su escritorio, el cual quedaba subiendo tres escalones, al final de la habitación. Al llegar tomó los papeles que se encontraban sobre este y buscó los demás en uno de los cajones.

Cómo todo lo demás se encontraba perfectamente en su lugar, sonrió, no tendría que arreglar más nada. Caminó hasta donde estaba un computador con una gran pantalla transparente, en el centro, luego de encendido, buscó algún trabajo que hubiese quedado fuera de las carpetas, hallando entre ellos el plano de una de las mejores naves de toda la organización militar: la nave _Omega X._ Sí, era con esa nave que soñaba tanto obtener, ese sería su trofeo, algún día.

—Ah, al parecer quieres mucho esa nave, tanto, que hasta tienes los planos originales…

Esa voz. Cerró el programa y posteriormente el computador, girándose lentamente, con un semblante molesto. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh… ¿esa es manera de saludar a alguien? — preguntó con cinismo. — ¿y aún más si es uno de tus superiores?... Bakura, acaso nosotros te enseñamos a ser así de atrevido… — se acercó al rostro del joven. —…tu madre y yo… que soy tu padre…

—¡¿Padre?! Tú solo me quisiste para cumplir con tus propios objetivos…

—Ah… —dijo, empezando una leve risa. — claro que no, si así fuese, entonces ahora no serías general… eran tus objetivos… tus sueños… ¿no es así?, ¿quién fue el que dijo que daría lo mejor de sí para ser de los mejores, para ser reconocido?

Miró a otro lado, sabiendo que era cierto.

—Ah, ves, si merezco algo de respeto ¿no lo crees?

—Claro, padre… — volvió su vista hacia la persona en frente, con rabia.

—Pero, tampoco es para que pongas cara de perro con rabia. — se alejó para tomar un papel que había dejado en la orilla del panel de control del computador. — Y para que cambies tu parecer de mi persona, te daré una de las cosas que más has querido.

Observó el papel que ahora tenía frente a su nariz. Era el documento de autorización para manejar la nave que tanto quería, como propietario. — Tú…

—Sí, esa misma que tienes entre tus principales planos, la Omega X, tengo el permiso para que sea completamente de quién la dirija — se giró, caminando alrededor del computador. — Y adivina, será de la persona que tengo de más confianza y aprecio, no solo por ser mi hijo, sino también por sus méritos, que desde ahora sé que necesitan de un gran reconocimiento. — el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, mientras se acercaba nuevamente al muchacho. —Y qué mejor reconocimiento que el de tener en su poder, la nave de sus sueños…

No podía creerlo, se la estaban dando en bandeja de plata, sin pedir nada más. Dudó en tomar el papel que había sido puesto nuevamente en frente de él, porque ya la decisión, no era de nadie más.

[…]

Llegada la hora de asistir a la graduación, estacionó su automóvil y se dirigió al interior de la Academia, el gimnasio quedaba alejado del área de aulas de clase, para mayor protección, si es que se debían usar armas. Faltaban diez minutos para dar comienzo a la ceremonia, y para él, solo cinco minutos, con los que esperaba nadie interrumpiera sus pasos.

Vaya, que al menos se sentía aliviado de no tener que decir nada, como: "_Los felicito, han demostrado su esfuerzo y dedicación, que pueden seguir avanzando y proteger al planeta" _

Proteger al planeta, si claro, ¿A cuántos no había visto ya fallecer solo por hacerlo? ¿A cuántos había tenido que ver ser sepultados o en una cama en estado vegetal, además de las familias totalmente destrozadas por lo sucedido? Alentar no servía mucho, solo para darles un final menos aterrador, uno del cual estuvieran orgullosos de recibir. Sí es que cumplían con sus metas.

_Aun eres muy joven, ¿Por qué quieres comprender así la vida?, _recordó que le habían dicho de pequeño, cuando tenía doce años. _Porque, es la verdad, es parte de lo que he aprendido. _Sí, eso era, un resumen de lo que había aprendido, en las lecciones que su padre le mandaba. Carcajeó por lo bajo, enseñarte que la vida tiene un final no es muy interesante, menos a aquella edad lo era, pero, con el tiempo todo se olvida, y eso fue lo que pensó hacer cuando llegó su momento, más, no pudo hacerlo.

Siguió caminando, mirando el suelo que sus zapatos pisaban. Le parecía más divertido hacer eso que recordar cosas que ahora para él ya no tienen mucho sentido.

—¡General Schzaicer! — escuchó como eco en aquel pasillo.

Se giró para saber de quién se trataba. Bueno, no quería que lo interrumpieran en su caminar. Así que, al reconocer a la persona dio media vuelta.

—¡Oye! No trates a la gente así. — oyó más cerca. Lo había alcanzado. — Se alejarán de ti.

—¿Desde cuándo me importa? — preguntó, secante.

—Cierto, vas a la graduación, esos muchachos están muy bien preparados, la mayoría de ellos logró los objetivos ¿verdad?, creo que ha sido uno de los mejores años de la Academia, hasta en nuestro momento fue algo menor la cantidad de graduados.

—Sí… — susurró.

—Te ves muy distraído, ¿Es porque se tendrán que ir pronto a reforzar la misión de Freuz?

—¿Cómo sabes que…?

—Porque es algo que ya se ha dicho por toda la base militar. Además, que sea en estos instantes un simple profesor no significa que no tenga que ver con la organización.

Era muy cierto, Otogi Ryuji era demasiado interesado en cada paso que ellos diesen. No le sorprendería que en estos momentos tuviera su pequeña Tablet viendo con las cámaras de seguridad lo que hacen en la central militar. Su puesto como profesor le fue encomendado en el momento que renunció completamente a su cargo como comandante. "Estar entre la vida y la muerte no era para él" fue lo que dijo aquella vez. Pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero como el mismo General Reylks le había dicho: ya era _muy tarde. _

—Además de que me han dicho que hay algunos que ya le ha llegado la información completa para partir, más no me dijeron el día que sería… uff… y yo que quería saber.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo que escuchó. — ¿Qué ya les llegó? ¡¿Cuándo?!

—Calmado querido general — una risa leve. — Cuando me lo dijeron iba a ser ya más de las dos de la tarde.

—Pero, dijeron que eso lo darían pasadas las veinticuatro horas.

Se alzó de hombros. — Pues eso fue lo que me dijo el comandante Honda. Quizá no fue a todos.

—Hmph. — desgraciadamente, esperaba que así fuera, que solo fuese a los primeros que habían sido elegidos.

Cuando dieron sus primeros pasos dentro del gimnasio, sus caminos se dividieron, ya que algunos padres se acercaron a hablar con ambos, agradeciéndoles por la excelente educación que habían recibido sus hijos.

Cómo tenía ganas de decirles lo que a sus hijos les esperaba.

La ceremonia dio comienzo, los jóvenes, que eran dentro del rango de dieciséis y dieciocho años, de ambos géneros, dieron su entrada con vestidos de gala. Al llegar adelante, se dirigieron ordenadamente a los puestos que les habían sido establecidos. Ya pasado, uno de los profesores comenzó con algunas palabras de bienvenida, donde de seguido, una de las mejores estudiantes dio sus palabras de ánimo y despedida, deseándoles el mayor éxito en sus vidas. Se repartieron los diplomas, hubo fotografías, y por último dio inicio la fiesta, donde sería momento para él de marcharse.

Varios de los estudiantes se le acercaron antes para agradecerle, igual cómo lo habían hecho algunos de sus padres. A la mayoría se le enviarían a las otras metrópolis, para servir como oficiales aéreos, quienes son los que se encargan de la seguridad de cada uno de los domos, si uno de los domos resultaba con fallas, debían ser capaces de arreglar el problema o retardarlo, mientras llegasen especialistas en el caso. Los que quedaban, y eran los de mayor excelencia académica, asimismo con buenas habilidades en el campo, tendrían un lugar automático como cadetes menores, empezando su vida en las exploraciones que se aproximasen.

—¡Profesor! — creía conocer esa voz. — Quería agradecerle por todo, fue un gran profesor.

Cuando bajó un poco su cabeza, se dio cuenta de quién era. — Ah, joven Moutto. — se acomodó un poco el saco negro que llevaba puesto. — Por nada, le falta mucho por recorrer, lo sabe, ¿cierto?

—Estoy al tanto de ello.

Caminaron hasta salir del gimnasio. Donde el más joven rompió el silencio. — ¿Irá a la fiesta?

—No — respondió. — La verdad es que no me llama mucho la atención.

—Bueno, entonces fue un gusto haber sido uno de sus estudiantes. — silencio. — ¡Que pase buenas noches!

Solo sonrió y murmuró un casi inaudible 'gracias'. Luego de ello, esta vez, en su andar, no se cruzó con nadie más.

[*-…-*]

Simple vida, eso es lo que era estar allí.

Mirar todos los días por el mismo balcón, la bella ciudad que tanto amaba. Que su padre con tanto trabajo había logrado llevar adelante. Para hacerla un lugar lleno de paz y alegría. Más o menos así veía cómo se hacían las cosas.

Pero, últimamente se le estaba haciendo algo de mucha rutina. Estar enjaulados como un simple pájaro lo era. Ver lo mismo también lo era, sin embargo, no deseaba que esta vista tan majestuosa se dañase. Tenía miedo a que eso fuese lo que pasara. Pero ese miedo era solitario, como una simple preocupación, que con el tiempo pasar, se le olvidaría.

Simple… todo tan fácil, ¿No era malo, verdad?

Quería quitarse esos pensamientos de que algo malo pasaría. Eran un estrés que él solo cargaba.

Observaba a los demás haciendo sus labores de manera tranquila, sonrientes y esforzándose. Le inquietaba un tanto, ver que a cada que se le cruzaba, tenía un rostro totalmente feliz. ¿Era eso posible?

Claramente lo era, ya había dicho que su padre era el responsable de construir ésta utopía. Un lugar de ensueño. Que otros por odio, quisieron tomar cómo suyo, aunque, no sabe cómo su padre hizo para salvarlos, de que fuesen dominados. Tristemente, como recompensa obtuvieron las rejas de un simple pájaro. Rejas doradas y brillantes, de las cuales no pueden escapar.

¿Era justo?, no lo sabía, no tenía ninguna respuesta.

Suspiró colocando sus brazos en el balcón frente a él. Miró lo que creía parecido al cielo y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire recorrer su rostro.

Si soñaba con romper la jaula, ¿Se haría realidad?

Si soñaba con volar lejos, ¿Se haría realidad?

Si soñaba con buscar algo que está perdido, ¿Podría encontrarlo?

Recordó algo, porque abrió sus ojos de repente. Corrió entrando a su habitación, pasando por el gran pasillo que lo llevaría escaleras abajo, donde luego de algunos cuántos pasos y otros pasillos, y saludos, dio con lo que podía llamar el gran jardín de su castillo.

La brisa que recibió fue aún más fuerte que desde su balcón, haciéndolo parar. Sonrió y corrió todavía más, entrando a un laberinto de arbustos, donde dio vueltas y hasta saltó, de una felicidad que lo había llenado sin medidas. Cuando hubo llegado al centro del laberinto, se sentó en la banca que poseía el lugar, recuperando el aire gastado. Rio, para darse cuenta, que su felicidad era vacía.

Ah, estaba vacío, algo le faltaba a todo. Por desgracia, no sabía que era.

Sí, había recordado algo, por eso corrió, por eso su felicidad en ese momento estaba vacía. Fue hace tanto, que le era borroso.

—_¡Vamos! Si no, no llegaremos, y de seguro nos atraparán._

Siempre era esa oración que se cruzaba por su mente, y por esa razón le daban ganas de correr, sonreír sin entender y no pensar en nada más. Se recostó viendo las estrellas, era tan oscura la noche que todo podía verse tan claro como el agua más pura.

El simple universo, el simple mundo, la simple jaula, su simple vida… las simples estrellas.

No ellas no eran simples, porque tenían que trabajar siempre, desde el mínimo punto en su interior, para dar la cálida energía con la que ellos progresan. Eran bellas, y al mismo tiempo, peligrosas.

Algo lo sacó de sus adentros, un sonido que provenía de entre los arbustos. Se paró, mirando para ambos lados, en alerta.

—¡Príncipe! — escuchó que le gritaban desde atrás.

—¡Ahhh! — gritó él, girándose con miedo. — Ah… Malik… — suspiró. Entretanto, su amigo se reía.

—¿Escuchaste cómo gritaste? — se tocó el estómago, señal de que se agotaba el aire. — Parecías una chica de esas pelis de terror.

—No bromees así. — reprochó.

—Tranquilo, ¿Por qué será que siempre te encuentro en el laberinto a estas horas?

—Porque… — giró alrededor de su amigo, colocándose de espaldas a éste y mirando el cielo. — Me gusta ver la pintura que tenemos para apreciar, en la noche. De todas formas, también me hace querer buscar algo, pero, no sé qué es.

Ambos miraron el firmamento. La brisa corría despacio. Y un nuevo silencio se hizo presente.

—Sabes…— habló. — Lo que estás buscando, quizá se encuentre allí… — señaló, hacia las estrellas.

—¿En el espacio? ¿Malik, estás seguro? — miró a su amigo, confundido.

—No, no estoy seguro, solo, creo que es pura intuición. Ya sabes, como cuando sientes que conoces algo o lo sabes… eso… — se rascó un poco la nuca, inseguro de lo que había dicho.

Rio, había algo que si sabía, su mejor amigo siempre tenía la pequeña medicina para hacerlo sentirse mejor. — Eso… no entiendo que me quieres decir.

—¡Ay bueno! Lo importante no es eso. — se paró sobre la banca, mirando desde abajo al príncipe. —No sabes lo que éstas buscando, pero sientes conocer qué es, y yo tengo la intuición de que es algo allá fuera, en el espacio. — hizo una pose, como si estuviera pensando. — Pues, te tengo una solo respuesta en este momento.

—¿Ah? — se alegró. — ¡¿Cuál es?!

—Que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pueda ser. — dijo, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué será que ya me esperaba eso? — lo miró molesto. — Malik, hablo enserio…

—Sé que hablas enserio, ¿Pero qué te puedo decir? No soy adivino.

Su amigo tenía razón, él no era adivino, no sabría del futuro, pero tal vez, aquello que buscaba, de lo cual solo tenía recuerdos borrosos, no se encontraba en ese laberinto, no pertenecía al castillo, y en la ciudad no estaba. Era un deseo caprichoso, la búsqueda falsa de algo que sus alas no podían alcanzar fuera de la jaula. Se sintió desilusionado, como cuándo se sale de un mágico sueño, y no quieres pisar la realidad.

—¡Mira! — dijo el joven que lo acompañaba. — ¡Una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo!

Un deseo, claro, ya sabía que pediría. Cerró sus ojos, y lo exigió desde lo más profundo de su mente, de su corazón.

—¿Ya? — preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — ¿Qué pediste?

Negó con su dedo índice de la mano derecha. — No, los deseos ni las confesiones se dicen.

—Ah… — susurró. — Ya que, ¡yo si te diré el mío!

—¡No! ¡No me lo digas!

—¡Sí! ¡Te lo voy a decir! — exclamó feliz. — Y para hacerlo mejor, lo gritaré para que todos los que estén cerca, cómo los guardias, lo sepan. Hahaha.

—¡Pero las locuras que dices! — subió a la banca para taparle la boca, pero el chico bajó. —¡Oye! ¡No se vale!

Rio y se alejó de la banca, poniendo sus dos manos en las mejillas para que se escuchara más alto. —¡Mi deseo fue…! — Se detuvo, porque oyó unos ladridos, que venían de entre los arbustos.—¡Ah, rayos no! — Ahora sus brazos se habían extendido para detener lo le que venía encima.

Todo que quedó callado en ese instante, el joven príncipe entrecerró los ojos, mientras que su amigo solo los cerraba, moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado. Pasaron unos segundos, en los que no oyeron los ladridos, sus respiraciones se calmaron y suspiraron.

—Bueno, pensé que había llegado… — se giró para caminar hasta donde el chico cerca de la banca. Observó que éste todavía tenía los ojos entrecerrados. — Ya puedes cambiar esa cara, no hay nada en…

—Espera…— susurró. Los arbustos se movían mucho, y su amigo estaba justamente en esa dirección. Vio unas enormes patas salir de los arbustos, haciéndolo echar unos pasos hacia atrás. —¡Cuidado Malik!

—¿Qué? — pero al momento de ver lo que venía a sus espaldas, cayó al suelo. — ¡Auch!

—Nunca bajes la guardia, eh. — se acercó al gran animal que había tumbado a su amigo. Estiro uno de sus brazos para poder acariciarlo. — ¿Cómo está mi pequeño Resiack?

El animal, que podría ser descrito como un cuadrúpedo con un par de alas, ojos del color del ámbar, con gran pelaje azulado y de apariencia cercana a la de un perro, llamado por los habitantes como un dreugo; movió su cola provocando un poco de ruido en el lugar.

—No tiene nada de pequeño… — dijo, tratando de zafarse. — ¡Quítate!

—Malik… — dijo, totalmente serio, dando un aire de miedo. — ¿Acaso no sabes modales?

Cuando vio el rostro de su amigo, le recorrió un extraño temor, pero es que, cuando estaba en ese modo, había que tenerle cuidado. — Ah-ah… claro… Resiack, ¿Po-podrías ser tan amable de ha-hacerte a un lado? Se me acaba el aire… — tartamudeó. Al menos, el gran animal lo entendió, y le dio espacio.

—Buen chico — siguió acariciando al dreugo, contento. — Pero, ¿qué es esto? — llevó su mano al área del hocico del animal, donde había un raro líquido recorriendo fuera de él. Tocó un poco de esa sustancia que apreciaba roja y la aproximó más hacia sus ojos. Juntó dos de sus dedos, para darse cuenta de que era viscosa, quizá por la saliva que se había mezclado con ella. — Iugh… — fue su conclusión.

—Oye, ¿Y esa cara de asco? — se levantó y miró la mano del chico. — ¿Qué es eso?

—No tengo la menor idea, jamás lo había visto. — ambos siguieron mirando la mano, hasta que el mismo príncipe volvió su vista a su mascota. — Ay Resiack… dónde te metiste que encontraste esto…

—No crees que sería mejor, si se lleva a revisar… — comentó, viendo con asco al animal.

—Cierto. Y ya deja de mirarlo mal. — le dio un ligero golpe con el puño, en el brazo izquierdo.

—Ya pues, no lo hago… auh… — susurró dolido.

Dejaron al animal dentro del laberinto de arbustos para dirigirse al interior del castillo, específicamente a una de las torres que quedaba al sur. Al llegar y subir las escaleras, dieron con lo que era un pequeño laboratorio. Era la habitación de un científico.

—Buenas… ¿Se encuentra aquí, señorita Shizuka?

La joven de larga cabellera chocolate con igual color de ojos interrumpidos por unos lentes y piel nívea, salió de entre dos mesas con muestras en ellas, tumbando algunas en el momento que se golpeó. — ¡Auh! ¡Sí estoy! — se tocó la cabeza y luego reverenció. — Su majestad ¿Qué lo trae por esta sección de su castillo?

—Es que, mi dreugo, Resiack, tenía una sustancia roja en su hocico, pero no sé qué es… — entraron con más confianza al lugar, sentándose en dos pequeños bancos de madera.

—Ya veo… — se acomodó los lentes. — Traiga un poco de la sustancia, así podré hacerles algunos exámenes y…

—Él la tiene aquí señorita — interrumpió Malik. — Está en su mano derecha.

—¿Qué? — preguntó, sorprendida. — ¡Príncipe! No es bueno tocar algo con sus propias manos si desconoce de dónde provino. Déjeme ver de qué se trata.

El joven estiró su brazo para que así la joven científica tuviera mayor visibilidad.

—Y… ¿sabe qué puede ser? — dijo, cuando ya la muchacha había terminado de ver.

Se quitó los guantes blancos que llevaba, pues ya estaban sucios de la sustancia desconocida, los tiró en un basurero de desechos peligrosos. — No, no lo sé. Tendré que utilizar la máquina que tengo para detectar esta clase de cosas, si me permite nuevamente su mano príncipe, tomaré una muestra.

—Sí. — asintió y estiró su brazo.

La joven tomó un tubo de ensayo limpio y vacío que le quedaba disponible. Caminó hasta la máquina que había dicho. Era grande, con una pantalla amplia para ver todo lo que contenía. El lugar donde puso la desconocida sustancia roja era un pequeño platillo que introdujo en el ordenador principal. Luego de encendida y configurada para el procedimiento, comenzó a funcionar. En la pantalla empezaban a mostrarse cientos de contenidos de la sustancia, asombrando a los tres espectadores.

La máquina culminó, y dio el resultado final, aquella sustancia roja, no era algo conocido por ellos.

* * *

**.:||:- ****T. B. C.****-:||:.**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** sii segundo capítulo! La verdad es que si me toma un poco de tiempo subirlo... pero ¡ah ya que! me está gustando un poco más...

**Steffy:** para mi va cómo que durarán mucho...

**Kathy:** ¬¬ apenas es el segundo capítulo! no sabes ni lo que pasará en el siguiente -.-

**Steffy:** o.o bueno, si tienes razón...

**Kathy:** la verdad- verdad es que está más claro que el anterior _"¿por qué aun lo sigo recordando?" _u.u

**Steffy: **bien, les agradecemos a quiénes leen la historia, mi onee-sama se esfuerza mucho para hacerlo bien :)

**Kathy: **sip! espero que les haya gustado, agradado o si le falta algo, pueden darme su opinión, siempre valen :D. Bueno hasta aquí nos despedimos, Ja ne!

**-/Sky Angels/-**


End file.
